


Scared. (Danganronpa)

by Ash_Sparks (orphan_account)



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Attempted Murder, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Character Death, Death, Despair, F/F, F/M, Finn is a little shit tho but I still love him, M/M, Most of them are softies, Multi, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:06:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24884293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Ash_Sparks
Summary: What if my friends and my ocs where in a Danganronpa game and had to fight for their lives?And an additional person to Cause students despair.And one of them were the mastermind.
Relationships: Asher/Tucker, Damian/Stella/Jayden, Devin/Grayson, Elaine/Nick, Finn/Blake, Kyle/Chris, Original Charater(s) / Original Charater (s), Paul/Patryk/Daniel (Mentioned as Paul and Pat aren't in the game), Shawn/Jason
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ah crud, another shitty story. Hey guys! I'm gonna be writing about my and my friends ocs in a Danganronpa story.
> 
> Well, fasten in your seatbelts >;³

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> uHM
> 
> Sad Daniel boi-

Daniel groaned as he opened his eyes, rubbing his head. He felt drowsy and dizzy and could barely remember what happened.

Everything seemed to be a blur for him "Paul...? Pat?" When he got no reply,he quickly adjusted to the light, eyes going wide.

He was in a strange room, and neither of them were there.

He slowly rose to his feet and looked around. he was searching for something. Once he found it, he stumbled to it, opening it.

He was met with a blinding light. He hissed and blinked a couple times before adjusting to that one.

He lost his footing after walking for a few minutes, hissing in pain as he landed on his arm "F-Fuck..."

He was quick to get up, looking around. He perked up once he saw two huge doors.

"Maybe some people are in there..." He hesitated . Would anything yet him...? He slowly opened the door and walked in. 

all eyes were on him once he entered. He squeaked in surprise when he was tackled into a hug, no other by Stella. He looked down at her. 

She looked different. She was wearing a causal T-shirt, some shorts, but her hair was up and she had something tied around her waist.

" Puhuhu, well we were just getting into all of your ultimates! Get to know the people you'll soon kill. "

Stella smiled a bit, but seemed bright even from those words. He was a little confused.

"You already know my name Daniel, but I'm Stella the Ultimate Animator! I don't know what that is but it's better than nothing. Also, to know yours, look at your e-handbook!"

'E-Handbook? Man, I must've missed a lot.' He paused. Stella moved her hand into his pockets before giving a small tablet thing.

He looked confused and grabbed it, surprised when he turned it on.

'Daniel Ashleigh  
Sex: Male  
Height: '5'2  
'  
"Wow, you don't have to call me out.." He huffed.

'Weight:62 kg (137 lbs)  
Sexuality: Gay.  
Ultimate: Ultimate Bandit.'

"Well that bear wasn't wrong." He snickered a bit. Stella perked up in curiosity , looking over to him.

"Ultimate Bandit? My brother isn't a Bandit!" She whined deeply " I used to be one though. "

" Really? Oh yeah. You had to get food and water since you didn't have money. " Stella smiled sympathetically. 

She skipped off. He frowned a bit. Paul and Pat were no where. And he didn't like th-

Hee was cut off by a loud booking voice "hey Teddy bear! Where is everyone else?!" That was Finn.

" I thought I told you to stop calling me that. " Monokuma glared at him before cackling a bit "You mean Tom, Tord, all those others?"

Finn huffed but nodded. Daniel quickly butted in.

"W-What the hell did you do?!" He hissed. 

" Oh yeah. Those other two were your boyfriends. Well, they aren't from this universe. So I decided not to take them. You guys are dumb without them. So I don't really think any of you will make it out of here. "

He flinched at the response, blanking out. His breath picked up a bit and his eyes were wide. This was a killing game. He got that.

He chuckled and teared up a bit "S-So if I die, I won't see them...? Wait, no, none of us wil. ..?"

" Puhuhuhu, bingo! You have to kill to get out of here! " With that, he disappeared.

He felt a hand on his shoulder and he stiffened a bit. 

"Daniel....?" Of course it was Stella. It was always Stella, and only her.

He didn't respond. She frowned deeply, and he could feel her gaze in the back of her head. He then turned, pushing her away lightly, tears streaming down his face as he ran off and out of the room.


	2. Chapter 2

So far, it's been a few days since they had been in there, and so far, Daniel hadn't move an inch. None that Kyle knew of anyways.

It pained him since he had to stay with him since there weren't enough rooms for everyone.

Chris was pretty mad about the idea of Kyle staying with him, since Daniel could kill him. As well as Finn staying on his own But Monokuma simply ignored him.

Kyle frowned deeply. There hadn't been any murders so far, and Monokuma was pretty mad about that.

He pondered whether, or whether not he'd say something to Daniel. But before he could, there was a knock on the door.

He paused before getting up and walking to the door. He huffed and reached up to open the door and creaked it open.

There stood Damian. He tilted his head "You need something?"

"The rest of us were gonna go swimming. They wanted me to come ask if you two wanted to come." He replied .

He paused before nodding and turning to look at Daniel "You wanna go?"

"Just leave me alone..." He turned away and curled up.

He frowned and slowly nodded, looking to Damian. He frowned slightly before turning and starting to walk away.

Kyle was quick to follow him.

"He still won't budge eh? That's unfortunate..." He frowned a bit. Kyle nodded and said nothing else. It wasn't long before they got there . Finn seemed visibly scared to go in the water, and kept making excuses to Blake. Grayson and Devin were playing with eachother in the water, splashing eachother and such, Max was off to who knows where. Shawn kept out of the water, just kicking his feet into it. Jason was rolling. Stella was messing around with Jayden, trying to tickle him as he started to snicker. Chris was in front of- Wait Chris.

"I've been waiting." He whined "Are you okay? I thought you died!"

he giggled a bit "Yes I'm fine. I've been gone for 3 minutes!" He's smiled " You gotta stop being so worried hun. "

**Author's Note:**

> Ah, I'm finally done. I had to write down a draft of who and how people will die and how the plot will go. I'm bad at writing this shit but you'll just have to face it. It'll take a while for me to finish the whole thing, since it is a Danganronpa fanfic and I need to make sure things don't happen too fast or slow. 
> 
> <³
> 
> AshSpxrks


End file.
